culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Never for Ever
}} |rev2 = AllMusic |rev2score = [ AllMusic review] |rev3 = Le Guide du CD |rev3score = http://www.acclaimedmusic.net/Current/A4633.htm }} Never for Ever is the third studio album by the English singer Kate Bush. Released in September 1980, it was Bush's first no. 1 album and was also the first ever album by a British female solo artist to top the UK album chart, as well as being the first album by any female solo artist to enter the chart at no. 1. It has since been certified Gold by the BPI. It features the UK Top 20 singles "Breathing", "Army Dreamers" and "Babooshka", which was one of Bush's biggest hits. Bush co-produced the album with Jon Kelly. Overview Background Beginning production after her 1979 tour, Never for Ever was Bush's second foray into production (her first was for the On Stage EP the previous year), aided by the engineer of Lionheart (1978), Jon Kelly. Bush was keen to start producing her work and felt that this was the first album she was happy with, since it was more personal. The first two albums had resulted in a particular sound, which was evident in every track, with lush orchestral arrangements supporting the live band sound. The range of styles on Never for Ever is much more diverse, veering from the straightforward rocker "Violin" to the wistful waltz of hit single "Army Dreamers". Never for Ever was the first Kate Bush album to feature digital synthesizers and drum machines, in particular the Fairlight CMI, which was programmed by Richard James Burgess and John L. Walters. Like her previous two albums, it was initially composed on piano. Bush's literary and cinematic influences were again to the fore. "The Infant Kiss", the story of a governess who is frightened by the adult feelings she has for her young male charge (who is possessed by the spirit of a grown man), was inspired by the 1961 film The Innocents, which in turn had been inspired by The Turn of the Screw by Henry James.Interview by Peter Powell, BBC Radio 1. 11 October 1980 "The Wedding List" drew from François Truffaut's 1968 film The Bride Wore Black.Irwin, Colin. Paranoia and Passion of the Kate Inside, Melody Maker 10 October 1980. Accessed: 12 November 2011. "Delius (Song of Summer)" was inspired by the 1968 Ken Russell TV movie Song of Summer, which portrays the last six years of the life of English composer Frederick Delius, when Eric Fenby acted as his amanuensis. Fenby is mentioned in the lyrics ("in B, Fenby"). "Blow Away (for Bill)" commemorates her lighting director Bill Duffield, killed in an accident at Poole Arts Centre during her 1979 tour."Kate Bush - singer-songwriter". BBC. 4 February 2005. Retrieved 2010-08-02. The song links his name to those of several music stars who died in the previous decade - Minnie Riperton, Keith Moon, Sandy Denny, Sid Vicious, Marc Bolan - and one earlier icon - Buddy Holly. Never for Ever is the only studio album by Bush up to Director's Cut (2011) not to have a title track. According to Bush, the title alluded to conflicting emotions, good and bad, which pass, as she stated: "we must tell our hearts that it is 'never for ever', and be happy that it's like that".[http://gaffa.org/cloud/music/never_for_ever_album.html Gaffaweb. Never for Ever album information] The album cover is an illustration (in pencil) by artist Nick Price, who had also designed the cover for the programme for her 1979 tour. Bush was pleased with the results (it depicts a multitude of animals and monsters emerging from under her skirt). Of the concept, Bush said that it reflects the title, depicting good and bad things that emerge from you. In Japan, the CD booklet cover art was modified, as EMI-Toshiba execs decided that the illustration was too risqué, and chose to enlarge a section of the original cover art, creating two different booklet covers: the outer one modified; and underneath the original. The album's cover was voted 'Greatest Album Cover of 1980' by Record Mirror. Release and reception With work on the album completed in May, Never for Ever was released on 7 September 1980. Over the following week, Bush undertook a record signing tour of the UK including London, which resulted in lengthy queues down Oxford Street.Gaffaweb. History of Kate Bush - album information, 1979-80 During October she also undertook promotional appearances for the album throughout Europe, most prominently in Germany and France. Never for Ever entered the UK album chart on (week-ending) 20 September 1980 at No.1. It remained there for one week, staying on the top 75 for a total of 23 weeks.The Official UK Charts - Kate Bush The album became Bush's first record to reach the top position in the UK album charts, also making her the first female British solo artist to achieve that status. Technically, Never for Ever is the first studio album (i.e. - not a greatest hits compilation) by any solo female artist to reach no. 1 in the UK as only Barbra Streisand and Connie Francis had achieved the feat prior to 1980 but with compilation albums (Diana Ross had also achieved three UK no. 1 albums by then but these were also compilations and were credited to Diana Ross & The Supremes and were therefore not solo albums). Three singles were released from the album - all of which fared well in the charts. The first, "Breathing" reached No.16 in the UK, as did the third "Army Dreamers".Official UK Charts - Kate Bush The second single "Babooshka" became one of Bush's biggest hits, peaking at No.5 in the summer of 1980 in the UK and faring even better in Australia, where it reached No.2 and was the 20th best-selling single of the year."Babooshka" Australian charts The album was favourably received by music critics at the time, save for a curiously critical review in Record Mirror, which appears to criticise the album (and Bush herself), while complimenting a number of tracks.[http://gaffa.org/reaching/rev_nfe.html#kg Record Mirror review, 6 September 1980] Based largely on this album, Bush was voted "Best female artist of 1980" in polls taken in Melody Maker, Capital Radio, Sounds and the Sunday Telegraph. Bush herself has said that it was her favourite album to date. More recently, AllMusic gave the album a favourable review, complimenting the three singles most highly but said that Bush would improve on the formula on later albums. Track listing Personnel * Kate Bush - piano, keyboards, vocals, harmony vocals, Fairlight CMI digital sampling synthesizer, Yamaha CS-80 polyphonic synthesizer (1, 4), arranger, producer * Ian Bairnson - bass vocals (2) * Brian Bath - electric guitar (1, 6, 7, 10), acoustic guitar (3, 4, 9), backing vocals (6, 9) * Alan Murphy - electric guitar (1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10), electric guitar solo (7), acoustic guitar (4), bass acoustic guitar (9) * Paddy Bush - harmonica (6), mandolin (9), balalaika (1), bass vocals (2), sitar (2), backing vocals (1, 4, 5, 6, 9), koto (4), banshee (7), saw (6), Delius (2), Strumento De Porco (5) * Kevin Burke - violin (7) * Adam Skeaping - viola (8), string arrangements (8) * Joseph Skeaping - lironi (8), string arrangements (8) * Duncan Mackay - Fairlight digital sampling synthesizer (4, 9) * Max Middleton - Minimoog (5), Fender Rhodes (1, 3, 5, 6, 10), string arrangements (3, 6) * Larry Fast - Prophet synthesizer (10) * Mike Moran - Prophet 5 synthesizer (5) * John L. Walters and Richard James Burgess - Fairlight CMI digital sampling synthesizer programming * Del Palmer - bass (5, 6, 7), fretless bass (3) * John Giblin - bass (1), fretless bass (11) * Stuart Elliot - drums (1, 10), bodhran (9) * Preston Heyman - percussion (2, 3, 5), drums (3, 5, 6, 7), backing vocals (4, 6) * Morris Pert - percussion (10), timpani (4) * Roland - percussion (2) * Gary Hurst - backing vocals (1, 4) * Andrew Bryant - backing vocals (4) * Roy Harper - backing vocals (11) * The Martyn Ford Orchestra - strings (3, 6) * Jon Jacobs - assistant engineer * Jon Kelly - producer, recording engineer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and Sales |autocat=yes}} See also * Kate Bush discography * Kate Bush's Awards and Nominations References Category:Kate Bush albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Jon Kelly Category:EMI Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:EMI America Records albums Category:Harvest Records albums